


His Masterpiece

by hannibalsketches



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Hand Jobs, Hannibal is a manipulative bastard, M/M, Rough Kissing, Will Knows, he knows, m/m - Freeform, mentions of anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsketches/pseuds/hannibalsketches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a sense, Will Graham had known. He had always known that his cool, calculated psychiatrist was the haunter of his dreams, bringer of his downfall; the Chesapeake Ripper. </p><p>What he didn't expect was to fall head over heels in love with the man, Hannibal Lecter, and as impule and fear brings him to the cannibal's doorstep, his unexpected discovery doesn't fall on deft ears. </p><p>It seems Will isn't the only one confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Just my own interpretation of the now obsolete confrontation between Will and Hannibal. =3=  
> Gotta love show development, right?  
> Anyhow, contains sexual themes, and slightly jarring accounts of cannibalistic tendencies.  
> My first smut!

Unclear was the fate of Will Graham. He had grown up knowing that he was slightly different, that one part of his brain was a teeny bit off from normal. He could never stay mad at the ruthless bullies of his childhood, or the bastard bosses of adulthood. He could quite literally stand in  _their_  shoes, see things that provoked  _them_. His mother always thought it a blessing, and at times, it was. He had the gift of utter empathy, and sheer innocence. The criminal field seemed to be a breeze to begin with, but as he was pulled lower into the underbelly of demons, seeing things,  _feeling_  emotions that weren't natural, he began his own decent into madness. And that was only the beginning. Faster, rougher he fell with each case, all begining with Jacob Hobbs, and his lovely daughter. In metaphorical terms, he was Alice, wandering around in an unfamiliar, dark place.  It came as no surprise to him that he would die at the hands of the very thing he strove to stop. But it was destiny.

 

As the victims of the Chesapeake Ripper grew in quantity  _and_ efficiency, Will quickly realized that this man, whomever he was, would become the death of him. He began appearing in other cases, even more so than the raven stag that stalked his nightmares. He knew he would figure out who was killing innocent people, and cooking them up with a side of beans. One thing he didn't want to expect was the truth.

 

In retrospect, it made complete sense.

 

Hannibal Lecter.

 

Consumer of human flesh. The Chesapeake Ripper.

 

Doubt, of course, creeped its way into his mind. It followed him to the doorstep of his psychiatrists home. He couldn't come to terms with the fact that the soul man that he trusted,  _cared for_ , was a cold blooded killer. But it fit so  _perfectly._

 

Fear decided his words and actions from then on out, leading him into the lions den, into his  _kitchen_  (Will felt stupid for this), and placing the knife in his trembling palm. His voice shook, almost confessing something so deep, that even he couldn't come to terms with it. His heart turned away, and that was all the Chesapeake Ripper needed. Suddenly, Wills pathetic life was flittering in his eye lids. His  _soul_ shook with the murderers next words.

 

"Do speak up,  _William_! It's  _rude_  to whisper!"

 

Then, like a bright shining light, the statement materializes from his lips, and the cold hearted truth lays crude and displayed, like a mockery of the  _evil_  Dr. Lecter had committed.

 

"I loved you......"

 

"You...... _loved_  me?" It sounded so disgusting, coming from his lips, but it was the truth, and sadly,  _he_ was everything to Will. No matter the blood on his hands, Hannibal had wound a razor thread round Will's heart. He looks up, into the destroyers scarlet eyes, and sees raw confusion. It melts him, into a much deeper, meaningful confession.

 

"I st-still do....."

 

He had expected a painful death, but this? It was pure  _torture_.

 

Wills eyelids remained sealed, awaiting a gruesome gutting, perhaps Hannibal would make him watch as he chomped down on a raw organ......

 

He barely hears the soft ping of a metal object.

 

What comes next is  _immensely_ unexpected.  
  
Lips begin pushing agianst Will's own, eliciting the smallest of surprised gasps.

 

Hannibal. He was kissing  _Hannibal_. Even more important, Hannibal had been the one to initiate it, and Will's guts weren't getting sliced into. He was being  _gentle_.

 

The detectives heart lept, and his brain praised god. When his emotions kick back in, he eagerly nibbles back, truly not believing the discovery. Was he hallucinating? Were the soft, but firm fingers that slightly gripped his jaw a mere illusion? Will wasn't entirely sure, but for once, he was  _happy_ , and that was enough reason to react in a loving, truthful way.

 

The doctor pulls away slowly, savouring the raw taste of his companions tounge. He wasn't going to kill Will. At least, not now. No, now his mind cooked up questions of their  _own_ , finalizing that the interest he had in the detective was indeed attraction, both mentally and physically. What was he to do about it now, his primary interest knew the truth, how would he hold?

 

"Tell me why." The words confuse Will, still lost in a lusty haze.

 

"Why?"

 

"Yes," Hannibals tone is as always, calm, cool, and collected. "Why do you love me, even after discovering the sins I've committed?"

 

It's a long time before the doctor gets his answer, delivered with a strained speech, as if Hannibal were choking Will down.

 

"Maybe b-because my mind is so desperate, that it wants to hold on to what my heart believes, to keep some sort of s-solid sanity from letting me fall......I just want to be happy." Water leaks from the corners of his eyes, and his rugged hands scrub them up and down desperately. He was in excruciating pain without Hannibal laying a finger upon him, and the  _man_ in the killer wanted to console him, end those acid tears, and hear the fragile man's heart flutter.

 

"And what does your mind  _really w_ ant, William?"

 

 

Will's voice cracks with anguish. "It wants you to pay......but...I-I can't bring myself to...." He's shushed by Hannibals surprisingly warm lips pressing against his forehead.

 

"I understand, Will." It was wrong, but the detective was so lost in his own mind, he forgot his sense of judgement. All he wanted at that moment was to feel joy, something that  _wasn't_ negative. He voices his desire.

 

"Is it so much to ask for a smidge of hope? All I need is a  _moment_ were I don't feel like my brain is self destructing.......and I'm telling all this to the  _Chesapeake Ripper_ , for Christ's sake! What's wrong with me......"

 

The two men currently stand close enough that every breath he takes, Will smells  _Hannibal_ , which at the moment isn't too calming.

 

"Nothing at all. I was your psychiatrist yesterday, and I still am today. Your deep trust has been betrayed. I'd say your acting rather  _uncharacteristically_  for someone in your predicament."

 

"What did you expect me to do?"

 

Hannibal steps back, smoothing the wrinkles in his satin vest. "Lash out, turn me in. I never expected you to come here, of all places. I never took your  _sane_ mind to enjoy danger, and expected a bit of clarity thinking from you. I stand corrected."

 

 

The darkness fills in the atmosphere, pushing and prodding into every possible crevice. It's heavy in Will's lungs as he asks perhaps his final question.

 

"I'm going to die now, right?"

 

Hannibal's eyes sift through the skimpy omega, literally shivering with fear as he draws closer. His tone is thick when he answers.

 

"No. I'm going to give you what you want. Happiness."

 

At first, the great detectives mind is spinning, trying to fathom just  _what_  the doctor was getting at. However, his train of thought is abruptly interrupted by the slick, snake like tounge of Hannibal Lecter being thrust down his throat. He moans immediately, latching his arms around the other man's back. With every turn of the head, they press further into one another, every inch meeting together in harmony. Will was in heaven. Hannibal, however, was just getting started.

 

When they are forced to pull back, their raging hearts seem to sync in tempo, beginning a soon to be rather  _enjoyable_  symphony of ecstasy. Will attempts at resuming the paralyzing kiss, but is utterly surprised when his psychiatrists smooth, precise hands pull down his plaid button up. He gives an evil, lusty look before licking Wills neck in slow, even strokes. It feels amazing, but with the brute force pinning him in all directions, the detective can't seek out his throbbing freind. Luckily, he doesn't have to wait long.

 

Hannibal's palm sharply thrusts down, while his mouth chomps on sweet, savory flesh.

 

The cry of pleasure he elicits is beautiful.

 

After slowly sucking the fresh ruby away, the doctor pulls back, looking at his patient with nothing short of yearning. The wet feel of the front of Wills pants is noticeable, and the smell is enough to almost send the cannibal inside on an eating spree.

 

"William, I want you to enter my bedroom, and sit. I will join you shortly."

 

As he pulls away, its evident that Will wasn't the only one that reached his peak.

 

-

 

Now, with trembling mind and body, the weak willed detective sits nervously on the side of his psychiatrists mattress. His homicidal, insane psychiatrist. It's enough to keep his heart rate above normal. Half of him wanted to know what Doctor Lecter had planned, and the other half was almost comatose with the possibility of his 'happiness' being nothing more than a gory blood festival. His feet, however, were contently cemented to the floor.

 

The soft sound of footsteps draw Will from his inner turmoil, in turn creating a bigger problem for the man. It was fight or flight, now.

 

However, instead of a butchers robe, thick with blood, and a meat cleaver, Hannibal enters the bedroom in a smooth, maroon silk robe, embroidered black with his initials. In his hands are two cream candles, and champagne with glasses.

 

"Would you like a drink?" He was speaking like they were simply in another session.  Will can only nod, his mouth was impossibly dry, and his cock was twitching eagerly.

 

As the spritzy liquid quenches his thirst, he feels Hannibals gaze, dark and demanding, raking over his every inch. He almost chokes on the drink.

 

"Slow down, Will. This is about you enjoying yourself." As he catches his breath, the logical side steps forward, reminding him just  _who_ Hannibal really was, and all the things he was capable of  _doing_.

 

"Y-your not going to hurt me?" His shoulders shake. The soft tuts flowing off the other man's lips seem to calm them.

 

"No, William, that is, unless you  _want_ me to."

 

Will's sharp intake leaves him flustered and bothered. He was already close to release again, and hadn't even been touched!

 

"I-I'd rather just k-kiss....." The chuckle that responds is bone rattling.

 

"Very well." With fluid movements, the glasses are set aside, and Will notices numbly that the candles were already lit. He swallows the largest of lumps, leaning in to sweetly press into his other companions lips. Sadly, though, his mind flickers, just like the flames beside.

 

"You are not enjoying this, Will. Why?"

 

"It's hard to relax when my minds thinking of every possible scenario where you could kill me."

 

He feels the doctor sigh, and straighten up. His precise hands grip Will's wrists.

 

"You do not trust me?"

 

"Not exactly...." They sit in a somber silence, Will's eyes evading Hannibals. How was he supposed to? The man had killed well over twenty that he knew of, how could he expect an exception?

 

"William, look at me." The two lock eyes. "If I had wanted to kill you, I would have in the kitchen. I  _didn't_. All I want at the moment is to help you heal through sexual therapy, nothing more. I owe you that much."

 

The cool, pristine twists of his words nearly send Will over the edge, but instead, he simply nods, and leans torwards Hannibal once more.

 

The moment their mouths mingle for a second time, a bright spark ignites in the patients underbelly, making him slightly gasp with surprise. The man  _did_ have a point.

 

Slowly, he traces the tops of the other set of lips with his tounge, pushing forward timidly, finding a rather warm, fleshy, splendid tasting cave. Dr Lecter is oh so patient.

 

The kiss deepens quickly, leaving Will gasping for more than just air.

 

"Clothes," He murmurs between sloppy smacks. "I n-need them off...."

 

His partner smirks. "Of course."

 

The shock of the cool air brings him closer to climax. Hannibal removes his robe with a flourish (as usual), leaving behind a tempting tight pair of black briefs. His erection is evident, and struggles to push through the already damp fabric. Will swallows another lump.

 

Steadily, the men lower themselves down, and as their members brush, the smaller cries out in anguish.

 

"H-hurts...." He gasps, rolling to the opposite side. Surprisingly, all logic seems to veto at that point, leaving Will clueless as to what to do about his aching shaft.

 

Luckily, the good doctor knows a thing or two.

 

"Allow me."

 

With skillful hands, he pulls down the waist band of his partner, not too surprised to find a fully erect cock standing on end. He grips it gently, eliciting a moan of pleasure.

 

"P-Please....."

 

It only takes four thrusts to get a reaction.

 

Wills eyes splatter with white hot pleasure, every nerve ending in his body crying out from pleasure at long last, combining in a blinding ecstasy. His fists dig deep into the satin sheets.

 

The remnants of his orgasm come in tiny wimpers, delivered with a grin wider than possible. He feels Hannibal embrace him from behind, and in turn feels the fresh, wet release  _he_ conjured. It's enough to make him moan a little louder.

 

"We are not done yet, Will." For the first time he can remember, Hannibal is breathless, burrowing his nose deep in the crook of his partners neck, taking a long sniff of his  _natural_  scent, in turn making his member twerk back to life.

 

In one swift movement, the two men are completey naked.

 

Hannibal, for once, takes control, propping up on an elbow to see Will fully.

 

He was truly beautiful. Slightly chiseled, with a sturdy patch of curly brown hair atop his chest. Of course, it extends to  _other_ regions as well. With the sight beaming in his mind, the killer comes to the same conclusion as before, only finalizing it. He wasn't going to kill Will.  _Ever_. He would never get the full enjoyment of the man dead.

 

His patient stirs, turning on his back, facing him with wide, dog like eyes.

 

"What now?" Did he think them to be  _done?_

 

"My dear Will....we are just  _beginning._ " That brings the ghost of a smile to the man's lips, body quivering with anticipation.

 

Hannibal rises to his knees, and looms over Will's face with his own. They share a devious grin.

 

It's slow work, making the detective fully relax, and Hannibal knows that he is to blame. He begins with slow, searing kisses to nearly every part of the others body. It doesn't take long to make him putty in the doctors skilled hands.

 

Will cries in frustrated pleasure, Dr. Lecter was  _intentionally_  gracing over his most private area, delivering tear inducing sexual tension. When his freind is done licking his calfs, their faces meet in a heated passion. Finally,  _finally_ , Hannibal reaches down, paying attention to the jerking erection by lightly trialing his fingers up and down. He trembles.

 

Screams bounce off the lavish bedframe moments later, the remaining innocence in the dective being taken with directed tenderness. Will  _neede_ _d_ Hannibal, fully, and was literally shaking as they rocked together. The good doctor whispers lustfully in his ear.

 

"I love you too."

 

All logic at that point was lost.

 

-

 

The  _dream_ _s_  the detective indulges in are far from terrifying. He falls graciously into complete slumber not long after the lust filled night ends, complete with a breathtaking climax delivered by the man of his nightmares. Will knew deep down that the truth still stood, no matter the growing emotion he obtained for the doctor in one blissful evening.

 

When morning arrives, its clear that the warm, tone body that kept him company was missing, and in retrospect, the  _sane_  side of Will knew it was bound to happen. Hannibal had the perfect escape route. Now, as he stares lovelorn into mess of dirtied sheets, he wonders if the emotions he thought the other man was having were even true. Tears begin to leak havocly on the sheets, staining the sacred ground of passion. It takes him a full thirty minutes to rise. Another ten to get dressed, and a split second to find a letter, placed delicately on his psychiatrists dresser. No breath escapes his lips as he reads his own name, beautifully scrawled on the front. The trembling man picks it up, and begins to read, with open mind and heart.

 

 

_My Dearest William,_

 

_Understand that I had to flee from you. We both know that last night would not have held, if I were to stay. You are a detective, and I the thing you want to stop. So, be my guest, tell Jack Crawford my commited sins.You were_ _always right in the end, Will._

 

_I recall a converstation we had in the beginnings of our freindship, concerning God's bidding and will. At the time, it was not significant, but now I find with it words I never_ _knew. Tell me Will, do you feel God has blessed you? Or is our encounter a damnation?_

 

_I hope to see you again, my_ _masterpiece._

 

_With love,_

 

_Hannibal Lecter_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to comment if you enjoyed it! Will and Hannibal are extremley difficult to write for me, and I'd appreciate the words!


End file.
